RE: Upsilon Tournament
by Time Turned Fragile
Summary: "There's someone nearby. VERY nearby... Someone with a lust for blood that's unquenchable, someone who feeds off of fear and violence. Blood red and jet black, lacking a conscious, and oppressing an innocent soul." Lucario said, his fur standing on end.
1. Rules for Entry

Hello, I am here to start an OC story. And I know what you're thinking right now, but this time, I PLAN ON FINISHING IT! Now, the rules are simple:

1) I will only accept up to nine OC's,

2) I will not accept OC's that are sent to me via Fanfiction e-mail or private messaging.

3) I will not accept OC's by anonymous reviewers, since some of you sneak in an OC or two that way

4) I will not accept any Mary-sue, Anti-sue, Emo-sue, or Gangsta-sue.

Now, a quick hint to getting into the story:

1) The more detailed you are, the better your chances are.

2) The more creative the OC, the better your chances are

3) The more percise the OC, the better

4) Read through the reviews so you don't have similar OC's. I don't want to write with nine Shadow-powered OC's.

5) You know, it's okay if your character is evil, or indifferent. That makes things a bit more interesting

The form is below. Let's get started and hope this works out for us!

Name: (Last names appreciated, nicknames are, too.)

Age: (How old are you?)

Gender: (Are you male, female, both, or none?)

Hometown: (Where are you from?)

Species: (Human? Pokemon? Lylatian? Furry?)

wepons, attacks, powers, ect: (Any special abilities that set you apart?)

1: (Your basic B move?)

2: (Your recovery technique?)

3: (Your powerful technique?)

4: (The technique that sets you apart from the competition?)

5: (Your speediest technique?)

6: (An extra, _**OPTIONAL**_ technique?)

Personal bio: (Who you are and what you've been through in 6-8 sentences.)

Physical Discription: (Your clothes, hairstyle, scent, the essence of who you are)

Personal Discription: (Your personality! Please, try to keep your characters as emo-free as possible?)

Backround/records: (Any past-acomplishment? Won an underground tournament?)

Taunt: (Have a little fun with this, you deserve it!)


	2. Arrival

It was that time of year again. Big investors flocking into Nintendo city, and all wanting a piece of the action the city was known for. Or, rather, the face of the champion promoting their product. Master Hand sat in the lobby of the Grand Brawl Hotel, the building he'd rented for this exact occasion. His mind was wandering and his heart pounding. This had been the first time he'd invited this many new contestants! Not to mention a few folk who'd rarely been heard of. He decided it would be a better idea to wait in the garden for the contestants. They had all week to arrive, no sense in pacing the lobby for folks who might not be there today. Upon entering the garden, he noticed a couple of familiar people. One, a shorter human with a red cap. Mario. Another, an anthropomorphic fox sipping tea with a lady in a pink dress, and finally a warrior clad in green, and two children dressed like him.

"Mario, Fox, Peach, and... Links..." Master hand said, looking at the three versions of the same person. "How nice of you to arrive ahead of schedule! I'm assuming you've been resting well since the last Tournament, Mr. Champion?" He asked, nudging Fox.

"Yeah, been well rested. Also heard there would be a bit more competition. Ah, here's one of em now!" Fox guessed. Standing there was a boy with shaggy brown hair and a pair of wings. "And they're getting younger every year..."

"Uh... Hi, I'm Pit... I'll be... In the tournament..." He said, blushing and golding his arm.

"Aww, come on Handsey." Mario began, using his 'affectionate' nickname for the being, "Kid's no older than those two... What if he gets hurt?" Mario asked, pointing towards the younger versions of Link.

"Hey, I'm thirteen! It's the legal age to join!" Young link began. "Besides, I'm the hero of time! I think I could whoop any of your butts if I tried..." He said, smirking and leaning against a tree.

"Nuh uh! I'm the Hero of the Winds! I'd beat you in a second!"

"Well, There's one thing you're forgetting. I'm the Hero of Twilight, So I'm calling the shots around here." The eldest of the three said. Everybody watched the three squabble, then watch the fight turn into a rather interesting game of tag.

"Well, anyway, Glad to meet you, Pit." Peach said, shaking his hand and giggling as he tried to hide his blush.

For a few hours, it seemed like everyone who was going to arrive had arrived. A few of the younger smashers had arrived, but according to Master hand, but a few were still missing.

"Alright! Red! It's been ages man! How've you been?" rang throughout the garden. The owner of the voice was a boy with well-kept brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a dark-green shirt and white camouflage pants. "Dude, how are your Pokémon?"

"Just as good as ever. Yours?" Red said, lifting his pokeball.

"Turns out almost every trainer has what I have. Oh well. I may have common Pokémon, but they're definitely the strongest!" Gregory said, placing a hand on Red's shoulder. In half an instant, he was across the vast garden and chatting with a few adults.

"May I have your attention?" Master hand called out. "I would like to thank the fifteen of you who have come out today. The tournament you've all been waiting for will begin in exactly one week That should be enough time for all fifty of you to arrive. But, first, I would like to thank the newcomers for arriving! Now, I'd like you all to welcome fellow smasher and the entertainment for the next week, Joytear!" Master hand floated to the side as a being about Mario's height walked to the stage. He was wearing a traditional jester's outfit that bairly covered his bear-like hands and feet. With a grin on his face and his eyes aparently closed, he clapped his hands, fireworks shooring out and amazing the crowd. Especially the children. The show went on until around dusk, when the Furst took a bow and departed the stage.

* * *

Fox walked into his room, still a bit tipsey from the party held in the garden. With a belly full of ribs and various alcohols, he reclined on the bed and turned on the TV. He noticed the other three beds, assuming they were for whoever decided to bunk with him. Within a few minutes, he was asleep and after what seemed like a few more minutes, the sun was shining in his eyes. He looked around the room for any explanation as to where the night went, but only found an unconcious Link in the bed beside him, a blue dog-like creature in the bed along the left wall, and an all-to-familliar trench coat with shades resting on top of them and pair of boots black boots beside the bed. Fox sat up, grabbed his pants and over shirt which were in an untidy pile on the floor, dressed himself, then went to meet up with an old friend.

Meanwhile, in the arena that lie down the road, a black fox was working out. He lunged toward the wire frame, slashing it repeatedly with his sword. Upond landing, he unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick, knocking a polygon into another wireframe, who were now aparently stuck. Next, an alloy, who backed away slowly, but was met with a charged shot from Shayne's blaster. He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow, then proceded to walk off of the stage.

"Good match, bud" Fox said, tossing the other a water bottle. Shayne grinned, then took a sip.

"You're awake. About time, it's almost noon." Shayne said. "So, how's the team?"

"They're great! Hey, how about a sparing match?" Fox said, pulling on his jacket.

"Are you trying to kill me? I just took on around ten of those things at once!" Shane complained. Fox laughed, then took another sip of his water.

"Next time, try a hundred. How about you and me, versus those two Pokémon trainers?" Fox said, pointing to Red and Gregory as they entered the building. "I'm sure They're itching for a fight..." Fox smirked as they both pulled out a pokeball.

* * *

Practice Match

Two Stock

No Items

Red team: Red and Gregory

Blue team: Fox and Shane

BEGIN

Fox watched the screen flash the Begin, then ran toward Staraptor, who flew into the air. He grunted, then jumped as high as he could. He clicked his boots together, then launched up, effectivly hitting the Staraptor. Staraptor recovered quickly, then flew toward Shayne, wings glistening as if they were steel. Shayne, being a nible young lad, jumped out of the way, then lunged toward Staraptor, sword in hand.

"Return! Go Garchomp!" Gregory yelled with a smirk. Shane's sword bairly scratched the large Pokémon, who snorted in response. Squirtle quickly slammed into Shayne's legs, knocking him on his rump, allowing Garchomp to launch a Dragon Claw. Shayne felt the claws rip through his flesh, he could feel it rip through his organs, but upon closer inspection, it didn't even damage his clothes, and the pain was almost gone.

Shayne noticed Squirtle coming at him once again, only to be blocked by Fox. Fox ran after squirtle, then smashed him off the stage with a split, then watched as Red called out Ivysaur. Fox wasn't an expert when it came to Pokémon, but grass was obviously weak to fire. Fox clicked his boots together, watching the miniature rockets propell him across the stage, then set Ivysaur ablaze. Red gasped, then recalled Ivysaur. He threw a pokeball, allowing Charizard to emerge and fly toward Shayne, who was trying to defend against the onslaught brought on by an enraged Garchomp. Soon, Charizard unleashed his fire-breath and Garchomp slammed Shayne with a Dragon Rush, and he was sent flying off the stage. Fox ran toward the two dragons, jumping over charizard and drop-kicking Garchomp on the head. Fox grabbed onto the dragon, throwing it to the ground with as much force as he could muster, then proceeding to shoot him with the blaster, then throw his reflector toward the beast. Fox smirked as Garchomp was thrown off of the stage.

Garchomp summoned a twister, however, and started riding it toward the stage. Fox cursed under his breath as Garchomp latched onto the edge with one of his claws. Shane jumped over Fox's head and slammed his EMF Beam Sword into the ground, creating a shockwave great enough to crumble the land Garchomp was latched onto. The duo watched as it fell to it's doom. Fox let out a sigh, then a grunt as he felt a tail whack his back and knock him off of the cliff. Shayne gasped, then jumped out of the way of the attack just in time. Shayne Jumped toward the Charizard, slashing him with the sword. A quick roundhouse charged with electromagnetic energy launched Charizard onto the wall where he was trapped.

Shayne drew his blasters, starting to charge a shot when he was suddenly pounced by a darked-furred creature. Before Shayne knew what was happening, He felt a pair of sharp fangs pierce his neck, followed by a painful electric shock. Shayne looked up, noticing a blue light knocking Luxray from him. Fox delivered a quick kick, then a powerful blow with his reflector. Luxray yelped and whimpered as he flew off the screen.

Shayne breathed a sigh of relief, then focused his attention to Charizard, who was now storming toward them. By now, fox thought, Charizard should have accumulated a good amount of damage, so he rushed into the fight, forgetting about the amount of damage he'd taken fighting Luxray before saving Shayne. All it took was a well placed rock-smash to knock Fox off of the stage, and leave Shayne dodging moves for his life. Shayne grabbed his blasters, pointing both of them behind him and allowing them to charge. He chuckled a bit, then realeased the guns. There was a sputter, a high-pitched whine, then an explosion that sent Shayne flying offscreen.

"GAME"

* * *

Okay, you're probably wondering what's going on. I'm basically experimenting with how I'm going to write the fight scenes (As you can tell, I'm being realistic. Guns do backfire in real life ^_^) and how I'm going to introduce the characters. I'd like to make one more announcement. I WILL be accepting one more OC (Shadow, you already have ONE in...) and the same rules will apply. Ten OC's My math was off ^_^. May I stress to be as detailed as possible with your OC's. Also, try to space out the paragraphs so it's easier to read. I can't tell you how many reviews I have received with poorly drawn-out OC's. I won't name names, however.


	3. Ode to a Midsummers Day

It was truly a lovely day for a stroll. The scent of the flourishing garden mixed in with the sweet smells of the midsummer's day and a forest of pine trees was complimented only by the stream that sang an ode to the most perfect day ever. It was all so intoxicating to Peach. The princess bent over, picking a flower that caught her interest and sniffed it. Thoroughly approving of it's vivid pink and orange colors and it's sweet scent, she carefully placed the flower in her hair. She didn't care if it was viewed as juvenile, they had to admit, she looked damn cute with it there. The peace and quiet of the perfect summers day was replaced by screeching tires emanating from the driveway. Peach stormed toward the bus, intent on giving someone a beating. She watched the door open and the bus driver as he was thrown off of the bus. He was covered in bruises and tied tightly and apparently without mercy.

"¡Ese lobo es el Diablo! ¡El Diablo, yo digo! ¡Corra, corra tan rápido como usted puede!" The bus driver yelled, shimming out of the rope and running down the street.

"Yeah, and don't come back until you learn how to drive!" Wolf called after him, neglecting the totaled bus and the pile of wrecked cars behind him. The second the driver looked back, Wolf made sure to spit on the spot where he once shook in fear.

"You didn't have to tie or beat him!" a female voice called out. Wolf instinctively looked behind him, looking at the being. The girl who had been yelling had a very light tan and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but what really stood out was her beak. She crossed her wings and gave Wolf a stern look. Wolf snarled back at her then walked toward the hotel. She straightened her dress, then proceeded along her way.

"Hey, Er..." Peach began. The Rito looked back at her, then smiled. "I'm Peach. Peach Toadstool. What's your name?" She asked, extending her hand and smiling warmly.

"My name's Yina. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Wow, you don't look a day older than sixteen. You just HAVE to tell me your secrets!" Peach exclaimed, grasping her by the hand and practically dragging her into the garden. "Zellie and Sam'll be here in a few minutes, don't worry, you'll get along famously."

"Uh, okay, they sound nice..." Yina said, slightly unsure of what to do.

"Oh, Sam's the embodiment of evil until you warm up to her. But after that, she's a rather nice person. Major tomboy, though." Peach explained. Yina followed silently, then took a seat at the picnic table Peach had graciously decorated. She then proceeded to extract the 'Secrets' Yina kept insisting was natural.

"Peach, don't pester the poor girl to death. Hi, I'm Zelda, and Mrs. Personality herself is Samus, Sam for short." Zelda said, pointing behind her to a blonde female with shoulder-length hair and orange armor that seemed to compliment the blue suit underneath.

"Sam, you cut your hair! I would have KILLED for hair like that and you just cut it off!" Peach said, walking over to Samus and hugging her. Seconds later, peach was sitting on the ground, pouting and nursing a bump that had appeared in a split second on her head. Yina let out a chuckle, then walked up to Samus.

"Hi, I'm Yina, It's nice to meet you." Yina said, extending her hand. Samus let out a slight smile, then extended her hand.

"Yeah. Same here." She said, the faintest chuckle escaped her mouth, leaving Peach and Zelda stunned.

* * *

"Piichu" a young-looking mouse called out. "PiiiiiiChu!" He called out again.

"Pika Pi?" An older looking rodent apparently asked.

"So, what are they saying, Lucario?" Ness asked, holding a purring and content Jigglypuff within his arms.

"Pichu! Pichu pi! Pi Pichu chu Pi!" Pichu said, running off with Pikachu in hot pursuit.

"Basically, Pichu wants to train and learn how to effectively utilize his electric attacks without causing damage to his own body, and his older brother Pikachu is apparently the only one who can help." Lucario summarized. They watched the Pokemon scamper out of the room, leaving a messy bed in their wake. Lucario gasped, then quickly leapt to put the bed back in order.

"Huh. You're a neat freak..." Ness said, making sure to take off his shoes and place them beside the bed.

"Well, I'm told I have a quirky nature, and being clean and organized is my quirk..." Lucario said, his ear twitching wildly in rage. How he hated being called a freak of any kind. It was bad enough he could communicate with humans and walk on two legs, he hated to add more onto the list.

"Er, sorry. Anyway, wanna go watch the new guys practice? I heard some of them are really good..." Ness said, walking toward the door. "I'll buy you a smoothie..." At this, Lucario's ears perked up. If there was one way to get Lucario to do anything, it was with a smoothie.

"Do you know anybody personally fighting this year?" Lucario asked, running from the room, down the hall, through the atrium, and toward the coffee shop and bookstore.

"I kinda-sorta know Lucas..." Ness said, picking up a pre-made smoothie out of the mini-fridge on the counter.

"You're kidding me. Ness, is that really you?" a voice called out from across the store. Ness searched frantically for the familiar voice, his eyes lighting up as he found it's owner. A girl with shoulder-length black hair and a purple t-shirt that looked entirely too big for her. Ness dropped the smoothie on the floor, much to Lucario's dismay, then ran toward the girl known by most as Izzy.

"Wow, Izzy, it's amazing to see you! What are you doing here? Are your parents okay? Sorry for yelling at you before I left..."

"Whoa, one at a time Ness, I'm here because I'm fighting in the tournament, My parents are fine, and I totally forgive you, even though it was sort-of my fault." Izzy said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hang on, Fighting? One, you don't know PSI, and two, I don't recall you being able to-"

"I most certainly DO know PSI, And, I'll take you on to prove it." Izzy said in mock seriousness.

"Well, this I've gotta see. I'll warn you, I'm a three time veteran." Ness smirked. Lucario tugged on Ness's shirt, then pointed to a section of the floor that was completely spotless. It took Ness a minute, but he finally caught on and bought the Aura Pokemon a smoothie. The trio ran out of the store and toward the arena.

* * *

Joytear smiled at the children running toward the stadium, then continued his tricks. He lifted his arms toward the sky, then amazed the local children as a flock of doves flew forth and lifted him toward the sky. He clapped his hands together and produced colorful fireworks that once again amazed the children. His smile grew wider as the children started to cheer. Maybe fighting in this tournament wouldn't be so bad?

"Hey, funny-looking yellow thing. You probably shouldn't be showing your moves off like that. I've already devised a counter-attack for your little dove trick" A voice echoed from the ground. Joytear looked down, noticing a being with apparently white hair, silver arms, and a blue jacket, but that was all he could notice. Whoever that was let out a faint sigh, then clapped his hands, launching himself toward the sky. Joytear finally got a good look at him, a being with burning red eyes, dark skin, and arms of steel.

"Now now, sir. It's just entertainment for the children. Besides, being overly sure of yourself could potentially lead to your defeat." Joytear said, never breaking his joyful countenance.

"Okay, stop smiling creeper. Besides, why are you hanging out with children all the time. It's rather suspect." The man said, crossing his mechanical arms. A look of realization spread across his face as he started plummeting toward the earth. He straightened out his arms, then was face-to-face with an unfazed Joytear, who shrugged and commanded his birds to take him back to the Hotel. After a few more seconds of flight, he settled down on the balcony to his room, then watched the activity going on in the courtyard. A few of the girls were chatting. The one in orange was being overly violent. A black fox and a bird were talking under the shade of a tree. The wolf came over, the three snarled, then went along with what they were doing. Another bus arrived. Another frightened bus driver. And yet, Joytear's mood remained unchanged. There was something absolutely charming about the day.

"Damn, those birds are fast. Anyway, there's something about you. Something whimsical, yet it tells me you don't take shit from anyone. I sort-of want to take you on." a familiar voice beamed from beside him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not all that interested." Joytear said, continuing to look out the window. "Why ruin a perfectly beautiful day with nonsense violence."

"Why the hell did you sign up for a tournament in the first place if you weren't interested in fighting? Sounds like an idiotic idea to me." Kurt said, crossing his arms and plummeting to the earth again. A quick clap and he was back on Joytear's balcony.

"Well, it's simple. I'm going to attempt to bring some joy into the violence. Sort-of attempt to mellow the world out a bit."Joytear said, dropping a box down onto the ground. There was a loud pop right above Mario's head. Mario let out an incredibly high-pitched yelp, leaving the children in stitches. Kurt had to admit, he had a noble mission, but it couldn't understand why he'd attempt to accomplish this in such a stupid way.

Every day was a performance A new opportunity for entertainment. Another possibility for Joy to mingle harmoniously with violence. He understood perfectly.

"Just don't lose anytime soon." Kurt said, clapping his hands together and appearing to disappear. Joytear smiled, confident they'd meet again on the battlefield and put on a show to end all shows.

* * *

"Good match!" Shayne begrudgingly said, holding his hand out to Luxray's.

"Luxray, lux!" Luxray said, rubbing its head against Shayne's hand. Shane twitched a bit as static electricity ran through his body. "Lux luxray lux!" the black and blue Pokemon called out.

"Wait, can you talk? Like, in English, or can you only say your name?" Shayne asked, sitting next to Fox on the sofa.

"Yeah, Pokemon can only say their own names. Except for me, I'm one of those special cases..." Lucario said, scooching in between the two vulpines. "I'm Lucario, and Luxray said that as much as he hates himself for it, he wants a belly rub." Lucario said, sipping on the strawberry concoction. He turned to fox, watching the under-dressed vulpine take a swig from his water bottle. "By the way, I ran into someone on the way here. He said he knew you?"

"Yeah?" Fox said, practically jumping out of his seat. "I bet it's Falco. He-"

"It wasn't Falco. His aura was completely different. Almost demonic..." Lucario said, casually taking another sip of his drink. There was an awkward silence, followed by the sounds of a straw attempting to get the last of a thick liquid out of the bottom of a cup.

"Wolf." Fox snarled.

"Worse."

"How is THAT worse? You can't get much worse than Wolf." Fox exploded in his face. Lucario flattened his ears and snarled in defense.

"Look, I'm the Aura Pokemon. I can sense someone's aura from kilometers away. Wolf... Wolf's aura is dark indeed, but it appears unstable. Possibly burdened by streess or a guilty conscious. But there's someone nearby... VERY nearby... Someone with a lust for blood that's unquenchable, someone who feeds off of fear and violence... Blood red and jet black, lacking a conscious, and oppressing an innocent soul..." Lucario said, his fur standing on end. Suddenly the door flung open, revealing a silhouette of a fox. He stepped into the room, blowing one of his bangs out of the way, running a paw across the red markings on his cheek. He took a second to straighten his jacket out, smooth his gray t-shirt, and fluff out his tail. He looked toward the group, then started to approach. Lucario let out a whimper, his tail curling between his legs, ears flattening, and his body practically convulsing in fright.

"Hey! Fox, It's you! Man, I heard you'd become champion last year, so I joined up. Isn't it great?" the person asked. Lucario let out a fierce whimper, then began to charge up an aura sphere.

"Hey, Lucario! It's okay, it's just Taza. Taza Shinto." Fox said, grasping the Pokemon "Look, I'm sure there's quite a bit that needs to be explained, but in the meantime, try not to..." Fox's voice started trailing off, realizing what Lucario had said before. If he can sense Wolf's aura, he was surely in the city. Looking for him and Falco. Looking for an unnecessary fight, possibly to the death. Fox looked at Shayne, who just processed what Lucario had meant. "Shayne. Stay here."

"No, Fox, I'm coming with you..." Shayne said, grabbing his bag.

"NO, JUST STAY HERE." Fox yelled, running out the door with thoughts of how dangerous the outlaw could potentially be to the citizens of the city.

* * *

Well, I'd say this chapter was a success. Please excuse the HUGE wait for this installment, you see, I'm battling a VERY tough virus that likes to eat whatever I write. Oh well. 20+ armor and 30+ awesomeness for getting this chapter up.

What's this? You want answers? Like "Who are the final three OC's?" or "Why did Lucario act that way toward Taza," or "Where are our favorites like Dr. Mario or King DeDeDe?"

Well, because I'm a stupid spoiled whore, I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to wait for the NEXT part :3


End file.
